Hybrid
, an Azarathian/Demon hybrid.As seen in the storybook: My First Book of Girl Power (2014).]] A hybrid was typically the offspring of two distinct species. For example, if a TalokiteA Talokite is a humanoid species of blue skinned people native to the Talok system. Click here to learn more about them. male were to have sexual relations with a New GodThe New Gods are a race of god-like humanoids from the planets New Genesis and Apokolips. Darkseid is a well-known member of that race. Click here to learn more about them. female and got her pregnant, assuming of course they are biologically compatible, then the infant the New God female gives birth to would be a new hybrid species, half Talokite, half New God.Keep in mind that there has never been any instance in the Super Friends universe in which a hybrid offspring of a Talokite and a New God was born, this is simply an attempt to describe exactly what a hybrid is, with as much clarity as possible. It would then likely take on the traits of both parents. Assuming that the New God female is white, then the hybrid baby would likely be blue, but not as dark of a shade of blue as is typical for Talokites. The child would also probably develop incredible strength and longevity, because of its' New God genes. However, due to only being half New God, the hybrid would not necessarily have an eternal life span, but the hybrid would still likely live far longer than the average Talokite.Notice the word "likely" is being used a lot here because this is only just conjecture. The truth is the writer of this article has no way of knowing what the hybrid of a New God and Talokite would look like, nor what traits it would develop. The term "hybrid" can also refer to anyone who has the DNA of two separate species, despite the species of their parents. This refers to certain characters that were altered through biogenetic engineering or some other sort of incident that caused them to mutate into a hybrid. As an example, although Kon-El is a clone and has no mother, he too would be considered a hybrid because he is half human and half Kryptonian. In a sense he has two fathers, one which is Superman, and the other is Lex Luthor.This was never stated in the Earth-1A universe, but it is just assumed to be the same as it is in the comics. Kirk Langstrom can also be considered a hybrid, since he was the result of a scientific experiment in genetics that introduced bat DNA into his bloodstream, therefore making him half man-half bat; or a Man-Bat. On the planet known as Eternia, He-Man was born to his Eternian father King Randor, and his human mother Queen Marlena.As seen in the comic book Superman and the Masters of the Universe (2009). List of hybrids (real and fictional) *Hugh Dawkins (when he transforms, he becomes half tasmanian devil-half human) *Lex Luthor, Jr. (Half Human-half Lexorian *Little Mermaid *Man-Bat (half human-half bat) *Nightstar *Raven *Spock *Hercules *He-Man *Helen of Troy *Superboy *Validus References External Links *Hybrids at the DC Database *Hybrid at Wikipedia Category:Biology